Fire
by lucyhalemass
Summary: Bethany is a wizard she lives in a vampire city call Sang La Quap and she goes to Vampire High. She and her family are the only ones that know shes a wizard. What happens when a mysterious guy comes along and she falls in love with him. Will she be safe or in danger. Who are her real friends & family ? My first story please give it a shot. It will be awesome I promise !
1. Chapter 1

**Its my first story so review & tell me if its good or bad im open to all comments. I'll try to update fast. R & R** **!**

**Prologue**

I was feeling pain everywhere all over my body and I really thought I was gonna die I literally wanted to die. I couldn't bear the pain anymore it was too much. When were they going to find me, I had lost count of the days, hours, and minutes. The ropes were too tight against my skin. My skin was so red and all I could see was blood trickling down my face. My legs and feet were numb of being tied together. I heard voices from far away they were getting closer and closer. Then they opened the door and the light came in. The lights turned on and it made my eyes hurt. I looked around the room and it was plain white and there was only one desk and chair in the middle. I saw a man staring at me with an evil grin and I knew that the evil grin meant something bad was going to happen to me. He was almost bald but, he had grey hair mixed with black he also, had a crooked nose, brown eyes, chapped lips, and yellow brownish teeth. He closed the door and took out a knife and I screamed !


	2. Chapter 2

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep" ughh stupid alarm shut up ! I reached my hand and pressed on the button and turned the alarm off. I got up and stretched then I put on my sandals and got into my bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and washed my teeth. Then, I washed my face with water grabbed the face wash and put some all around my face then I washed it off. I grabbed my towel and dried myself. I went to my closet and took out my work-out clothes which consisted of yoga pants, sports bra, my tennis shoes, and my tank top. I checked the time and it was 6:00 a.m.. I went to the gym yeah, I have a gym in my house. I stretched for 30 minutes then, I started running on treadmill. By the time I was finished it was 7:00. I went to my room and took a shower while listening to music while taking a shower. I started singing, I loved singing and I was a really good singer.

Cher Lloyd- with ur love

"Da dum Da dum Da dum boy baby you the best cause you worked me out, I keep building walls up but, you tear'em down I'm fighting I don't wanna like it But you know I like it like it like it Use to always think I was bulletproof but, you got an Ak and your blowing through !

I kept singing to the songs that came on Pandora. I got out of the shower and went to my room. I got dressed and then brushed my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror, I had brown eyes and blond hair with a bit of brown and I was really skinny and tall. I was wearing a black skater skirt, a purple ruffled shirt that you had to tie in the front, black higheled boots, and a black cross-body purse. My hair was still tangled I hadn't brushed it. I got my brush and started brushing it I had straight hair so, I didn't have to worry about my hair.

"Bethany, Anneliese" my mom screamed. I put perfume and lotion on and got out of my room. "Bethany, Anneliese" my mom called again.

"Going" I said. Going down the stairs. My dad was already sitting down at the table and breakfast was served.

"Good Morning Dad and Mom'' I said and kissed them both in the cheek.

"Where's your sister? " mom asked. I honestly had no idea but, she usually was the first one sitting down at the table. That was weird.

"I don't know she's usually always the first one to be at the table" I said. "Anaaalieseeee" mom called again. "Going" Anneliese said coming down the stairs. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes I'm okay I just woke up late" Anneliese said.

"Sit down girls your dad and I have to talk to you about something" mom said. I wonder if it's bad or good.

"Is it bad or good ?" I asked. They looked at each other than back at us.

" It depends let us tell you first and then you'll see if it is bad or good" dad said.

" Do you remember Carly my friend the one that took care of you when you were 9" mom said. I honestly had no idea I don't even remember but, I said yes anyways.

"Yea I do" I said and elbowed Anneliese who had a confused look on her face.

"Oh, yeah Carly yeah I remember her" Anneliese said. She had no clue who she was though.

" Her son Tyler is moving in with us and is staying here for three months" mom said.

"Why" me and Anneliese said at the same time.

''Because his mom is having personal issues and that is enough information I can tell you" mom said.

"But," Anneliese said.

"No, buts and show him around and treat him nice, he's a really nice young man" said mom.

"okay, mom" me and Anneliese said at the same time. After I was done eating I went up to my room. "Knock" someone was knocking at my door.

"Come inn" I said.

"Hey, what do you think of Tyler?" Anneliese said.

"Nothing" I said.

"Do you think he's hot ?'' Anneliese said. Oh my god seriously ! She was thinking about that. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her playing around.

"Ow ! What was that for ?" Anneliese said.

"For saying that ! Don't tell me your going to date him ?" I asked.

"If he's hot, yes I probably will date him" she said with a smile.

"You would" I said laughing.

"Well, see tomorrow'' she said raising her eyebrows in a circular motion.

I just laughed she was too funny.

"Are you working today ?'' she said.

"Yea I am" I said.

"What time? " she asked.

"At 6" I said.

"What song? " she asked.

"Stars Dance" I said.

"Oh, nice" she said.

" hey, wanna go battle me at combat ? '' she asked.

" I already changed though " I said whining.

"Pleaseeeeeee '' she said.

'' Okay" I said defeated.

" See you at the gym then and don't be late" she said closing the door. I changed into work-out clothes. I grabbed a water bottle and went to the gym. I opened the doors and saw Anneliese stretching. She got up and headed towards the back where there was space to fight.

"Are you ready ? '' she asked.

" Yes" I said.

'' 1,2, 3 Go ! '' We both said at the same time . She punched me and I dodged her and turned around. I kicked her and she grabbed my leg and twisted I fell to the ground. I did a black flip fast and punched in her face. She threw a punch at me and i did a cart-wheel and then I kicked her from behind. She fell to the ground and gasped in pain then she rolled over.

''I give up" she said gasping.

" I win, I win, I win " I said all happy. I turned around and started walking when someone kicked me from behind. It hurt so bad and I flew and hit the wall. I lay on the floor when I saw my sister coming towards me. I got up quickly and she was about to punch me when I grabbed her arm and twisted her around and holding her by her neck. Her back to my back and her hands desperately trying to take my hands off her throat. Them I flipped her over under me and sat on top of her locking her knees and arms. She was squirming under me.

"Don't forget im the strongest in fighting, your good but, you still need practice'' I said and let her go.

"You're a looser" she said smiling.

''Thank you'' I said.

"I'm still the strongest of all'' I said laughing.

'' I'll see you later '' she said.

'' See you later then'' I said. I went to my room and got ready to go to work.

**Bethany is a girl-girl but, she's a really strong fighter. And yes her job is singing at a bar also, she is rich and in the next chapter your going to learn more about Tyler and her so, keep reading. This story is going to be really interesting it has a twist so, keep reading to find out. Review, follow, and favorite ! I'll update soon !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 ! R & R ! The reason Bethany is a girly girl is because most books that are about vampires or super natural the girl always wears t-shirts & sneaker not saying its bad but, I wanted my character differently but, shes really strong & doesn't let anyone tell her anything .**

It was 5:30 p.m. and I entered work at 6:00 p.m.. I finished getting ready. I got my keys and my purse from my vanity and went out the door. My mom was probably in the kitchen signing papers like always. My mom was the best lawyer in the city and a lot of people came to her when they had a problem.

"Mom" I said she looked up "What Bethany ?" she said.

"I'm going to work I'll see you later " I said grabbing my bag and leaving out the door. I got in my car, which was a red Lamborghini. I loved my car I had gotten it for my 16th birthday. I drove to Liamp Express Barbecue Place. I went inside and it was full like always also, it was hot and noisy but, I got used to it.

"Hey, Bethany" someone called my name. I turned around and it was Amy my best friend forever. We been friends since the 5th grade and she knows everything about me as I know everything about her. She also, knows that I am a wizard and what happened to me when I was 12 my deepest secrets. Amy had blond medium-hair, green eyes, 5.3 tall, and was slim.

"Hey, what's up" I said. " Nothing here giving orders and being a waitress " she said with sarcasm in her voice. "wow, that's fun" I said sarcasm in my voice.

"Hey I need to go to the restroom can you do me a favor" she said. "Sure" I said.

"Okay thanks, can you take the order from that guy over there with the black t-shirt" she said dancing funny and I tried to not laugh.

"Yes just go before you pee on yourself" I said laughing. I grabbed the little notebook and pen from the desk and headed over there. I stood in front of the guy and he looked up.

" Hello, are you ready to order ? " I said holding the little notebook and pen up.

"Yes, Can I get the barbecue hamburger with fries and sprite " he said. I wrote it down and looked back up he was cute he had brown eyes and his hair was brown also, you could see his muscles through his shirt.

" Is that all ?'' I said looking at his beautiful eyes.

"Yes '' he said.

"I'll be back with your order then " I said with a small smile. Then I left and went into the kitchen.

"Bethany " Amy shouted.

"Here I have to go upstage and in the notebook it says what he ordered " I said giving her the notebook and the pen.

" Good Luck " she said giving me a smile.

" I don't need it '' I said smiling.

" Conceited " she said chuckling.

" Thank you and I'm not conceited" I said pretending to be offended.

" Okay then just go " she said.

" okay see you later '' I said.

I got the microphone and went onstage it wasn't like a huge stage it was a small stage. I told the drummer, and the rest of them what song i was gonna play. I got ready to sing when people started cheering and staring at me. The music started playing and I danced to it a little.

**"Stars Dance"**

Wake up to your dreams  
And watch them come true  
I'll make you whisper my name  
And never leave the room  
Night and day I'll be your muse  
No other girl can make you feel the way I do

I can make the stars dance  
Light up the moon,  
I can make the stars dance  
If you want me to  
The sky is everywhere,  
So meet me under there  
I can make the stars dance, dance, dance for you, you, you

Don't be afraid, close your eyes  
Let me take you to places that you've never been tonight  
I thought by now you'd realize  
I can do anything I put my mind to

I can make the stars dance  
Light up the moon,  
I can make the stars dance  
If you want me to  
The sky is everywhere,  
So meet me under there  
I can make the stars dance, dance, dance for you, you, you

Everything I touch turns to love  
Everything I do will open up heaven  
Instead-stead-stead of us falling, we're flying in love  
Nothing's forever because we are just stars dust

I can make the stars dance  
Light up the moon,  
I can make the stars dance  
If you want me to  
The sky is everywhere,  
So meet me under there  
I can make the stars dance, dance, dance for you, you, you

I can make the stars dance  
I can make the stars...  
I can make, I can make, I can make, I-I-I can make the stars dance

The sky is everywhere,  
So meet me under there  
I can make the stars dance, dance, dance for you, you, you

Dance...

Then I sang more and more songs then, it was my last one. When i was finished I went inside and put the mic away. I went inside the kitchen to find Amy cleaning.

" Hey, do you need help" I said standing next to her while she was washing dishes.

" No, Im almost done thank you though '' she said.

" Can you give me a ride home ? '' she said.

" Yea sure, no problem '' I said.

" Okay I'm done " she said wiping her hands on the towel. She went to grab her purse and keys and turned off all the lights. Then she closed Liamp Express Barbecue Place. It was dark and all you could see was the street light and my car. I unlocked my car and got in.

" So, what are you doing tomorrow ? '' she said. I turned on the car and started heading to her house.

" I'm having a dinner at my house because my mom's friend and her son are comming over ? '' I said.

" Ooh " she said.

" Yeah but, it's weird because my mom's friend's son is staying with us for 2 months '' I said.

''What do you mean staying like eating, showering, sleeping in your house living ? '' she said.

" Yes, that kind of living '' I said.

" Why ? '' she said.

" I don't know I asked my mom and she's like it's personal I can't tell you '' I said in a mocking voice.

" You don't like that '' she said. I honestly didn't know I cared about it but, at the same I didn't.

" It's not that I don't like the idea it's just that I don't know that guy or if he's bad or if he's a psycho, I know absolutely nothing about him and my mom was very informative " I said putting sarcasm'' in my mom was very informative'' part.

'' I understand what you mean but, I mean your mom wouldn't bring someone who is carzy to your house '' she said. She had a point but, ever since what happened to me I don't trust people very easily.

" It's just that accident it's still there so, I think that is why I'm so overprotective '' I said. We got to her house and she got off.

" Thank you! Don't stress over it nothing will happen okay ! If anything happens call me ! Bye take care see you on Monday ! '' she said and closed the door. When she went inside I drove away and left to my house while listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons.

**So, that wraps it up ! Two questions for you who do you think was the cutie ? & What do you think happened to her when she was 12 ? Wanna find out keep reading ! R & R and I will update next Friday any questions leave a review and i'll answer it. Bye !**


End file.
